


Akira’s late night visitor

by MamanSofia



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: After the interrogation, Akechi Goro is Bad at Feelings, Akechi isnt a total dick, M/M, Mostly Fluff, but obviously before Shido, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamanSofia/pseuds/MamanSofia
Summary: Akechi knew he’d been duped after the interrogation room, and pays Akira  a visit
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Akira’s late night visitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailordragoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailordragoon/gifts).



Akira’s breath hitched in his chest, and the sudden intake of breath caused his bruised ribs to ache, but he hadn’t expected  _ him _ to be standing in front of him.

Standing with his striped tie loose, his hair nothing like the usual kept mane, and wearing dark stains in his white shirt Akira could say the Akechi in front of him was a mess, but he probably couldn’t talk considering all the wounds wrapped up on his body.

“I knew I’d find you here.” His voice was dark, and so many things that Akira couldn’t quite name, and he hated that damn ache he got in his chest from hearing him again by rights he should hate the man in front of him but he couldn’t bring himself to and he wondered if maybe that would be his death.

Walking forward in large steps Akechi got closer, his usual smirk absent in place for a deep scowl as his eyes ghosted over Akira’s body. “I will admit your plan was  _ good _ , but to achieve my plans I have to watch myself carefully, and I know very well what exiting the metaverse feels like.” 

Leaning forward, Akechi's face rested just in front of his, and Akira could smell the coffee on his breath, and his crimson eyes so full of life and fire were dim as if the light had left them.

Akechi’s next words were softly spoken as he broke their gaze. “In that room I killed that officer, not because he would be a witness, but because they  _ dare _ to beat you like a dog. Nobody is allowed to kill you, but me.” Here his voice was but a growl that Akira strained to understand, and felt his heart drop as Akechi’s wild gaze met his. “But I did kill you, and I felt  _ nothing _ ! No satisfaction, no victory, and I felt like my equal had been taken away by a fucking stroke of luck.” His snarl met Akira and echoed the room.

“Luckily for both of us your group appears to be smarter than I thought. There may be hope for them yet.” His words were soft but his movements were lightning fast, and he seized Akira’s black night shirt in a firm grip as he yanked him close. 

“You  _ will _ get better, and you  _ will _ fight me again Akira. You aren’t allowed to die before I earn back that glove.” Them with a flicker of hesitation in his eyes Akechi planted a soul searing kiss on Akira, and in single moment both felt the world alight in flame, and plunge into darkness as their emotions flickered in the second Akechi had maintained the kiss before pushing Akira away onto the bed, and turned away. 

“Get better soon Joker, or you’ll be swept away by the biggest threat you’ve faced yet, and  _ he  _ isn’t allowed to kill you not now, or ever.” 


End file.
